1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a video device, and more particularly to a foldable mobile video device which has a minimum space occupation while operating to play a predetermined multimedia, such as a DVD disc.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, a conventional portable multimedia player, such as a conventional DVD player, generally comprises a supporting base 10P having a multimedia compartment formed on top thereon, a display panel 20P pivotally mounted on the supporting base 10P in an edge-to-edge manner, and a multimedia device 30P which comprises a display screen 31P mounted on a bottom displaying side of the display panel 20P, and a multimedia reader 32P operatively provided in the multimedia compartment for reading information stored in an external multimedia, such as a DVD.
The display panel 20P is generally adapted to move between an operation position and a folded position, wherein at the folded position, the display panel 20P is pivotally moved to overlappedly folded towards the supporting base 10P to form a compact structure such that the display screen 31P is securely protected between the supporting base 10P and the display panel 20P. On the other hand, when the display panel 20P is in the operation position, it is pivotally unfolded from the supporting base 10P at an inclination which is usually greater than ninety degrees wherein a user is able to view multimedia materials which is retrieved from the multimedia reader 32P from the display screen 31P, as shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings.
Such a conventional multimedia player, although popular, nonetheless has several inherent problems. First of all, it seems that the very reason for mounting the display screen 31P on the bottom displaying side of the display panel 20P is that when it is in the folded position, the display screen 31P can be substantially protected from external environment. At first sight, this seems to be a clever engineering consideration, but this consideration is regrettably where the problem lies. The fact that the display screen 31P needs some sorts of protection does not necessarily mean that it has to be constructed as such. There could have some sorts of protective covers which could have been mounted on the display panel 20P for protecting the display screen 31P.
If one accepts the above reasoning, it is then rather easy to identify the unjustifiable nature of the folding arrangement of the conventional DVD player. The major problem is that if the display screen 31P is mounted on the bottom displaying side of the display panel 20P, when one is viewing the display screen 31P, the angle of inclination between the supporting base 10P and the display panel 20P must be at least ninety degrees. In most of the case, for a comfortable viewing of the multimedia materials, the angle of inclination is something between 120 degrees and 150 degrees, depending on the user's body size. This practical ‘requirement’ inevitably increases the overall occupation space of the entire multimedia player, especially its depth L1, and that it is indeed very difficult to reduce the size or spatial occupation in such an operation arrangement. As a result, this conventional multimedia player may not be used in a confined environment, especially when a depth of the table on which the multimedia player rests is not adequate. Unfortunately however, this scenario occurs very frequently in most outdoors environment where multimedia player is needed most, such as during a long flight or train ride, in which the user is typically confined in a very limited space and the only available supporting platform for the multimedia player is a small table in front of him.